


They don't know about us

by weddingbells



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George kissed a girl in a club and he liked it, but it's not a popular move according to one of his band mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't know about us

”Oh look at this.”  
Jaymi teasingly held his phone out of reach from George. George got annoyed.  
“What the fuck, Jaymi? Oh that, it’s no big deal…”  
Josh took a closer look as well and grinned when he saw the picture on Jaymi’s phone that right now was the center of their attention.  
“Woah, good going George, who’s that you’re snogging?”  
George just shook his head, laughing at both of them. So well yes, he’d kissed this random girl last night out at the club where they’d had a gig, so what, didn’t all people do that? Union J was having their best gigs ever so what if George wanted to make the best out of it, it was just for fun.  
“Don’t make a big deal out of it.” George said, but he was still laughing so the other two knew that it was okay to tease him a bit.  
“Is she the oooone?” Josh asked and blinked at George.   
“As if!” George said, putting on a cocky attitude. “No, I was just having fun.”  
“Well, good someone else gets action.” Jaymi said and smirked. “Well I… Hey, where’s JJ? God, if that guy is late again I’ll just…”  
“I think he went outside for some air.” George said. “I could go look for him.”  
“It’s no rush, but yeah, don’t let him wander off.” Josh laughed and shook his head. “Well okay, about last night…” he continued, turned to Jaymi and the boys continued chatting about their performance and the crowds as George left the room.

***

“JJ?” George called out. He was out in the alley now because he couldn’t find JJ in any rooms so maybe the guy really did went outside-outside, not just taking a quick stroll down the corridors. It was getting dark outside and George now and then heard weird sounds. He got a bit scared. Oh how pathetic that he actually was afraid of the dark, he shouldn’t be.  
“JJ, fuck sake. If you’re hiding I’ll… you know I hate this place!”  
Suddenly a shadow came out of nowhere and roared as it threw itself at George. George screamed as it pinned him against the wall. Just when George thought he would pee himself because he was so scared, the figure started laughing and George recognized that it was JJ, his hood on, trying to prank him.  
“Damn you.” George panted, and hit JJ on the arm. “I almost had a heart attack!”  
JJ laughed and put his arms on each side of George’s head, still pinning him against the wall, looking at him.  
“Well, that’s my revenge.” He mumbled and leaned in closer to George. George swallowed. He could feel JJ’s hot breath and those hazel eyes looked at him seductively. JJ bit his bottom lip and continued looking at George.  
“Fuck sake, Jay.” George whispered. “It really wasn’t funny.”  
“Neither was last night.” JJ mumbled and let his finger play with one of George’s curls. “You think I like seeing you snog random girls?”  
He leaned in to George’s ear, softly and carefully biting George’s ear nib. George closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Damn, damn, damn that JJ.  
“I thought we’d agreed we should stop this.” He said, but his hands wandered up underneath JJ’s shirt. JJ shivered a bit as he felt George’s cold hands against his skin, but continued to gaze into George’s eyes and fuck sake, George’s legs turned to jelly.  
“If we should stop this, why are your hands underneath my shirt?” JJ mumbled and kissed George’s neck. George inhaled JJ’s scent and tried to keep steady as he felt JJ’s warm lips against his skin. JJ left a trail of kisses leading up to George’s lips, stopping right before he could kiss them, and looked deep into George’s eyes again. One hand still on the wall next to George’s head, he let the other one slowly move down George’s chest, down his stomach, to his belt buckle. George shivered and JJ smiled when he saw that the younger guy wouldn’t be able to resist.  
“Tell me to stop if we shouldn’t do this.” JJ whispered but George didn’t want that. His hand cupped JJ’s neck and he pulled the older guy closer, kissing him violently. JJ smiled and he kissed George back, passionately, as he pressed his body against George’s, now feeling their crotches grind against each other.   
“Someone could see us.” George gasped as he felt JJ’s very hard erection through the fabric of their clothes, grinding against his own.   
“That just makes it even more fun.” JJ mumbled and buried his hands in George’s soft, brown curls before kissing him again, biting and sucking his lips as he held George’s head. George moaned as he felt all the blood in his body boil and rush in every direction except for his brains because he really couldn’t think anymore.   
Since George couldn’t really think anymore and was far too caught up in passion and want to even try and remember that he should stop doing this with JJ, he didn’t complain when JJ’s tongue explored his mouth. He let his hands once again wander up JJ’s shirt, feeling his skin, so soft and beautiful against his fingers and JJ moaned as he pinched one of the hard nipples.  
JJ let his hands move all over George’s chest and then down his stomach again, before finally finding George’s zipper. George whimpered as JJ’s hands moved over his erection quickly, just barely touching it outside his pants.  
“Don’t tease.” George whispered and JJ smirked at the sight of George being just a bit desperate.  
“No?” JJ asked and slowly opened up George’s belt, then fingering on one of the buttons on his pants. “I thought you said we shouldn’t do this? You want me to stop then?”  
“N-No… god. Fuck, JJ don’t.”  
“I thought so, Shelley.”  
Quickly JJ’s tongue traced down George’s lips, neck, and chest and then stopped at his stomach. George closed his eyes and felt tears in them out of passion and frustration as JJ slowly unzipped his pants. God, George was so hard this was madness. JJ pulled down George’s pants and took a moment to admire his length, clearly visible through the silk boxers George had on.  
“There you are.” JJ whispered and let his hand cup George’s cock and softly he stroke it, carefully. George whimpered and moaned, all at the same time and looked down at JJ, now on his knees next to George’s crotch.  
“Do it.” George whispered and JJ didn’t seem to need another cue on what to do. Really quickly, and George was surprised he didn’t rip his boxers off in the process; he pulled down the boxers, exposing George’s cock. George was hard, really hard and leaking with pre cum and JJ took a moment to admire it.   
“This is mine.” He said, looking really pleased as he flickered his tongue across the head of George’s erection before taking it in his mouth. George gasped and leaned back against the wall, letting JJ completely pleasure him in any possible way. JJ’s tongue knew exactly how to lick his shaft so that it completely threw George over the edge and the heat and wetness from JJ’s mouth was better than anything. George pressed his hands against the wall, trying to keep steady as JJ kept taking his entire length into his mouth. JJ’s tongue, licking all the way from the root up to the top, and JJ’s lips, soft and wet that felt like they were made for one thing and one thing only, to suck George off. George gasped as JJ bobbed his head again and again, taking as much of George’s length into his mouth as he possibly could. George saw stars, he felt intoxicated because JJ took him in his mouth in a way that was impossible to handle. George was pudding in JJ’s arms, he was lost in the rush of adrenaline and need that JJ seemed to awake in him whenever they saw each other.  
It didn’t take long for George to reach his climax.  
“Oh… f-fuck I…”  
He came, shooting all his sticky, salty cum into the mouth of JJ who swallowed it all as he looked up at George, completely dazed off like he was high on drugs or something else and JJ was pleased, because he knew that he could make George act like this and it was all because of his tongue and mouth and touch. He had George exactly where he wanted him.  
“I bet concert girl didn’t do that.” JJ said as he got up from his knees. George, who had regain consciousness of what was actually going on and where they were, quickly put on his boxers and pants again, in case anyone would come out and find them there.  
“I…”  
“Don’t make me jealous again, Shelley.” JJ mumbled , lips pressed against George’s ear. “Jealous is not a look that suits me.”  
“I didn’t know I could make you jealous.”  
“Well.” JJ smirked and nibbled quickly on George’s ear. “Now you know.”  
George watched as JJ hurried inside again, as he himself tried to remember how to breathe properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
